This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for sensing physical phenomena and particularly to fiber optic sensors that use interferometers to sense changes in physical phenomena. This invention relates particularly to fiber optic sensors that respond to changes in a selected field quantity such as pressure, magnetic field, electric field, etc. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a distributed array of fiber optic sensors.
An optical fiber comprises a central core and a surrounding cladding. The refractive index of the core is greater than that of the cladding, and the diameter of the core is so small that light guided by the core impinges upon the core-cladding interface at an angle less than the critical angle for total internal reflection.
A light wave may be represented by a time-varying electromagnetic field comprising orthogonal electric and magnetic field vectors having a frequency equal to the frequency of the light wave. An electromagnetic wave propagating through a guiding structure can be described by a set of normal modes. The normal modes are the permissible distributions of the electric and magnetic fields within the guiding structure, for example, a fiber optic waveguide. The field distributions are directly related to the distribution of energy within the structure. The normal modes are generally represented by mathematical functions that describe the field components in the wave in terms of the frequency and spatial distribution in the guiding structure. The specific functions that describe the normal modes of a waveguide depend upon the geometry of the waveguide. For an optical fiber, where the guided wave is confined to a structure having a circular cross section of fixed dimensions, only fields having certain frequencies and spatial distributions will propagate without severe attenuation. The waves having field components that propagate unattenuated are called normal modes. A single mode fiber will propagate only one spatial distribution of energy, that is, one normal mode, for a signal of a given frequency.
Optical fibers are sensitive to a large number of physical phenomena, such as acoustic waves and temperature fluctuations. An optical fiber exposed to such phenomena changes the amplitude, phase or polarization of light guided by the fiber. Optical fibers have been considered for use as sensing elements in devices such as microphones, hydrophones, magnetometers, accelerometers and electric current sensors.
Mach-Zehnder, Michelson, Sagnac, and resonant ring interferometers have been used as sensors. Mach-Zehnder, Michelson and Sagnac interferometers respond to the phenomenon being sensed by producing phase differences in interfering light waves. Detecting phase changes in the waves permits quantitative measurements to be made on the physical quantity being monitored. The Sagnac interferometer produces phase differences in two counter-propagating light waves in a coil of a single fiber in response to rotations about the axis of the coil.
A fiber optic Mach-Zehnder interferometer typically has a reference arm comprising a first length of optical fiber and a sensing arm comprising a second length of optical fiber. The sensing arm is exposed to the physical parameter to be measured, such as an acoustic wavefront, while the reference arm is isolated from changes in the parameter. When the Mach-Zehnder interferometer is used as an acoustic sensor, acoustic wavefronts change the optical length of the sensing arm as a function of the acoustic wave pressure amplitude. An optical coupler divides a light signal between the two arms. The signals are recombined after they have propagated through the reference and sensing arms, and the phase difference of the signals is monitored. Since the signals in the reference and sensing arms had a definite phase relation when they were introduced into the arms, changes in the phase difference are indicative of changes in the physical parameter to which the sensing arm was exposed.